Águila Roja y el Medallón Pirata
by Queen Fantasy
Summary: Marta es una joven que, por motivos de trabajo de sus padres, se muda a las afueras de la Villa de Madrid, a casa de su tía. A raíz de una fiesta celebrada por la Marquesa de Santillana en honor al cumpleaños de su hija, Marta se verá envuelta en una red de intrigas y conspiraciones por un extraño medallón que perteneció algunas vez a su abuelo.
1. Presentación de Pjs

**Personajes creados por Queen Fantasy**

**Leticia de Santillana y Guzmán**, hija de la Marquesa de Santillana, tiene una relación secreta con Pedro.

**Antonio de Austria (o Habsburgo)**, duque hermano del rey, se siente atraído por Leticia.

**Lidia de Guzmán y Alacante**, prima de la Marquesa de Santillana, alojada en su Palacio desde que enviudó. Casada y viuda del capitán Rodrigo, perteneció a la Logia por algún tiempo. Era fiel y amaba a su esposo, nunca ha estado con otro hombre.

**Emilia de Alonso y Demira**, anciana de más de ochenta años, viuda, que vive en Córdoba. Madre de dieciséis hijos, solo diez superaron la edad infantil. Enfermiza y apenada desde la muerte de su esposo.

**Juan de Monrreal y Demira**, hijo mayor de Emilia, no es de su esposo, sino de un antiguo novio. Casado y con cuatro hijos, dos varones y dos mujeres, reside en Salamanca.

**Manuel de Aguza y Alonso**, primogénito del matrimonio de Emilia con su esposo, del mismo nombre que él. Casado, con dos varones y una mujer, reside en Toledo.

**Rosario de Aguza y Alonso**, primera hija de Emilia. Casada, con un hijo y dos hijas, reside en Barcelona.

**Carmen de Aguza y Alonso**, segunda hija de Emilia. Se casó a los diecisiete con un jardinero de Madrid, donde se quedó a vivir con él en las afueras. Tía de Marta, es su mayor confidente. Quiere muchísimo a su sobrina. Tiene dos hijos.

**Juan de Cervera y Llinar**, jardinero en el Palacio de Santillana junto a sus hijos. Se casó con Carmen cuando tenía 27 años. La ama con sinceridad. Tiene un hermano al que odia.

**Jordi de Cervera y Llinar**, hermano de Juan.

**Sefelina**, casada con Jordi.

**David de Cervera y Aguza**, primogénito de Carmen y Juan. Casado y con dos hijas. Vive en la Villa y trabaja junto a su padre.

**Dolores (Loli) Sánchez**, esposa de David y madre de sus dos hijas. Trabaja en Palacio como asistenta de la Marquesa.

**Lucía de Cervera y Sánchez**, primera hija de David, tiene dos años.

**María del Mar de Cervera y Sánchez**, segunda hija de David. Tiene ocho meses.

**Juan Manuel de Cervera y Llinar**, segundo hijo de Carmen y Juan. Casado y con dos hijas. Vive en la Villa y trabaja junto a su padre.

**Anabel Marco**, esposa de Juanma y madre de sus dos hijas, trabaja en el mercado.

**Claudia de Cervera y Marco**, primogénita de Juanama. Tiene tres años.

**Noa de Cervera y Marco**, segunda hija de Juanma. Tiene 8 meses.

**Antonio de Aguza y Alonso**, hijo después de Carmen de Emilia y Manuel. Estuvo casado con una mujer llamada Catarina "Caty", pero se divorciaron. Actualmente vive entre Córdoba y Madrid. Trabaja de cocinero en el Palacio del Duque de Austria. Estuvo un largo tiempo en la cárcel por traficar.

**Jose Luis de Aguza y Alonso**, hijo después de Antonio. Estuvo casado con Nuria Ros, una mujer valenciana, hasta que ella se separó de él y volvió a Valencia. Tuvo tres hijas con ella. Más tarde inició una relación con Mary Valenciano, con la que tiene un hijo. Mary además tiene dos hijos de un marido anterior. Luis tiene una hija de una prostituta, además de sus hijos legítimos. No la conoce, pero sabe que existe.

**Nuria Ros**, se casó con Luis embarazada de su primera hija, ya que sus padres no querían que se casara con él. Madre de tres hijas, se volvió a Valencia sin decir nada. No se ha vuelto a casar.

**Lorena de Aguza y Ros**, primogénita del matrimonio Luis y Nuria. Concebida antes de la boda de sus padres, para que ellos se casaran. Desde que su padre se juntó con Mary, no le habla. Tiene un novio llamado Juan, con el que se quiere casar e irse a vivir a las Américas.

**Nuria de Aguza y Ros**, segunda hija. Tiene un novio y vive en Valencia, cerca de su madre. Es dueña de una tienda de golosinas junto a su novio.

**Virginia de Aguza y Ros**, tercera y última hija de Nuria. Tiene diecisiete años y vive con su madre. Pretende volver a la Villa de Madrid.

**Mary Valenciano**, viuda desde que su marido murió en la guerra, se junta con Luis. Tiene dos hijos de su marido antiguo y uno de Luis.

**Javier de Montoro y Valenciano**, primogénito de Mary, tiene dieciséis años.

**Adrián de Montoro y Valenciano**, segundo hijo de Mary, tiene diez años.

**Jose de Aguza y Alonso**, único hijo varón de Luis. Tiene tres años.

**Emilio de Aguza y Alonso**, soltero, vive junto a su madre y no trabaja. Fuma y bebe, y a veces es algo agresivo.

**Dolores (Lola) de Aguza y Alonso**, tercera hija de Emilia y Manuel. Casada con un noble belga, reside en Burgos en un Palacio. Es madre de dos hijos, un niño y una niña.

**Diego de Robeyns**, noble belga. Casado con Dolores por amor, es padre de sus dos hijos.

**Diego de Robeyns y Aguza**, primogénito de Dolores, heredero de las tierras de su padre. Se fue un tiempo a estudiar a Barcelona.

**Ana de Robeyns y Aguza**, única hija de Diego y Dolores. Vive con sus padres y tiene diecisiete años.

**Alfonso de Aguza y Alonso**, penúltimo hijo del matrimonio de Emilia y Manuel. Casado y con una sola hija, vive durante el invierno en Córdoba, y trabaja en el Palacio del duque de Austria como cocinero en verano.

**Raquel Berral y Pérez**, esposa de Alfonso. No trabaja, aunque después consigue un empleo de criada en el Palacio de Santillana. Es madre de una sola hija.

**Marta de Aguza y Berral**, hija única de Alfonso y Raquel. Tiene en su poder un colgante buscado por muchas personas poderosas, que perteneció a su abuelo Manuel. Se siente atraída hacia Andrés, un rumano que trabaja junto a su tío y sus primos de jardinero. Tiene doce años.

**Rafael de Aguza y Alonso**, último hijo de Emilia y Manuel. Casado con Lourdes, más tarde se separan. Él aún la quiere. Tiene un hijo y una hija.

**Lourdes de García y Luque**, se casó con Rafael, aunque se separó de él. Tiene dos hijos.

**María de Aguza y García**, primogénita de Rafael. Tiene doce años.

**Daniel de Aguza y García**, segundo hijo de Rafael. Tiene diez años.

**Andrés Razvan**, rumano que trabaja de jardinero en la Villa con Juan, David y Juanma. Soltero, su madre y sus dos hermanos y una de sus hermanas viven en España. Su padre y su hermana menor viven en Rumanía. Marta se siente atraída hacia él.


	2. Prólogo Viaje hacia Madrid

**Águila Roja y el Medallón Pirata**

Prólogo Viaje hacia Madrid

La joven de largos y enmarañados cabellos oscuros no paraba de mirar en derredor con sus ojos, del mismo color de su pelo. De cuando en cuando, hacían breves paradas para descansar y almorzar. Las noches eran lo peor. Por más que se esforzara en cerrar sus sentidos, no lograba quitarse los extraños ruidos del bosque de la cabeza. Cuando al fin dormía, tenía sueños intranquilos, y el sol no tardaba en aparecer por el este. Su único consuelo era que no estaba sola, y que ya apenas quedaban dos días de viaje. Entonces Marta dejó de caminar al percatarse de que su madre se había detenido unos metros más atrás. Dándose la vuelta, y no sin echar un suspiro, desanduvo algunos pasos. Su madre, Raquel Fernández, ya se había sentado a la sombra de un árbol y rebuscaba en su gran cesta algo para comer. El sol estaba en su punto más alto. Marta dejó sin mucho mimo en el suelo su equipaje, y se sentó al lado de su madre.

—Ten más cuidado con las cosas, hija —la reprendió su madre, mientras le alcanzaba un trozo de pan algo duro, y se disponía a rehacer su ya deshecho moño. Marta no le contestó, y cogió el pan mientras la observaba. Su madre tenía el pelo lacio, corto hasta poco más de los hombros y negro, salpicado ya por canas. Era una mujer de casi cuarenta años, con los ojos más claros que su hija, algo más baja que ella y con una barriga considerable. Vestía una falda verde oscura, un corsé rojo y una camisa blanca.

Marta, al contrario, tenía el pelo larguísimo hasta más de media espalda, los ojos más oscuros, era más alta que su madre y también más delgada. Vestía una falda negra junto a una camisa holgada roja y un pañuelo atado en la cabeza, también rojo.

Comieron en silencio, y después continuaron su camino hacia la Villa. La Villa de Madrid.

§§§

A las afueras de la Villa, en una gran y humilde casa, dos hermanos charlaban en el patio. La mujer era de unos cincuenta años, quizá más. Tenía el cabello color caoba, con algunas canas, y ojos marrones y amables. El hombre era más alto que ella, con el pelo negro, ojos oscuros y una incipiente barba.

—¿Cuándo llegarán tu mujer y tu hija, Alfonso? —preguntó la mujer, mientras echaba una ojeada a dos de sus sobrinos, que parecía se iban a pelear en cualquier momento.

El hombre, que tenía la mirada perdida en ninguna parte, pareció sobresaltarse al oír la pregunta de su hermana.

—No sé, hace una semana que partieron, deben estar próximas —contestó.

La mujer esbozó media sonrisa. Estaba deseando volver a ver a su sobrina, a la que no veía desde hacía mucho. En ese momento, María, hija de otro hermano de los dos, ya había pegado una colleja a su hermano menor, Daniel, para que le diera una pelota de trapo. La joven, morena de piel, con el pelo muy rizado y castaño hasta los hombros; y ojos miel, reía y se chuleaba. Daniel, de casi diez años, medio lloraba. Era un niño bajito y delgado, y muy activo. Tenía el cabello claro y los ojos marrones.

—¡Maríaaaaaaaaaa! —gritó Carmen, poniéndose en pie.

Capítulo I ¿Trabajo en Palacio?


End file.
